


Желтая краска

by morcabre



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Зарисовка о наемных убийцах в Павшем Лондоне





	Желтая краска

Помимо всем известных Пикадилли, Оксфорд-стрит, Ледибоунс Роуд, необделенных вниманием установщиков фонарей, предпринимателей и сильных мира сего, Лондон пестрел никому неизвестными маленькими улочками, названия которых не смог бы вспомнить даже самый внимательный житель. Многие из них были едва освещены и так тесны, что казалось — не пройти под руку с приятелем. Жители Лондона называли их «опасные места». Элли предпочитала «идеальное место для убийства».

Заказанного ей революционера она прикончила, подскочив со спины и перерезав горло, тот даже не успел понять, что происходит. Но работа на этом не закончилась, Элли нужно было еще многое сделать. Большим ножом она вспорола его живот, выпуская наружу кишки, похожие на огромных мерзких червей, кишащих в одной куче, вскрыла грудную клетку, открыв прохладному воздуху Лондона темно-красные внутренности. Через какое-то время в воздухе потянуло неприятным запахом, и Элли поморщилась. Она терпеть не могла эту часть работы.

Она не знала, чем бедняга так провинился, но у нее не было привычки задавать лишних вопросов. В конце концов, ей не хотелось бы, чтобы кого-то из ее коллег послали за ней в назидание. Элли не нравилось играть в шахматы. К тому же, некоторые из ее заказчиков обладали достаточным влиянием в обществе, чтобы обеспечить ей ссылку в колонии-гробницы, и эта мысль расстраивала Элеонору еще больше, чем потенциальная смерть: мумии заставляли ее нервничать. Как бы там ни было, ее заказчик очень хотел, чтобы парень не мешался ему как минимум пару недель, и это самый верный из известных ей способов — изуродовать тело так, чтобы оно еще какое-то время вспоминало, как это — быть живым.

(В какой-то момент в аллею случайно заглянул один из резиновых. Не повезло же бедняге. Элли устало вздохнула, провела рукой, не испачканной в крови, по лицу и убила его тоже. С резиновыми было проще всего. Они то ли были слишком смиренны, чтобы оказать сопротивление, то ли слишком наивны, чтобы ожидать нападения, хотя казалось бы пребывание в Павшем Лондоне должно было об этом позаботиться).

Элли достала из сумки флягу воды и тряпку и привела себя в более-менее приличный вид. Закончив, она повернулась вокруг своей оси и осмотрела творение своих рук. Элли поморщилась: итоговый результат выглядел довольно грязно, а она так не любила оставлять беспорядок. К счастью, ей не нужно было беспокоиться, что она оставляет за собой следы: у Элли было идеальное прикрытие. Она достала из сумки краску и нарисовала ярко-желтую улыбку на стене соседнего дома.

***

Элли, оперевшись руками на кровать, склонилась над телом раскинувшейся перед ней женщины. От того, какой горячей был ее кожа, а может, от того, как она стонала и извивалась на постели, у Элли сладко кружилась голова. Она довела ее языком до оргазма, Белла выгнулась на белоснежных простынях и кончила молча, ощутимо вздрагивая под ее руками. Потом ее тело расслабилось, и она со сладким вздохом опустилась на постель. Элли улыбнулась и легла рядом с ней. Она дотянулась до бутылочки грибного вина 1879-го на тумбочке рядом с кроватью и не с первого раза открыла. Сделала пару глубоких глотков прямо из горла, и Белла рассмеялась и сказала что-то язвительное об отсутствии у нее манер. И тем не менее, когда Элли передала ей бутылку, она выпила без лишних слов.

Какое-то время они лежали и молча пили вино, а потом отставили полупустую бутылки, улеглись на пол друг к другу лицом и начали разговаривать. Они обсуждали последние сплетни, идиотов-заказчиков и, как всегда, ностальгировали о прошлом. Белла, не упускающая случая напомнить Элеоноре, что она предпочитала, чтоб ее называли полным именем — Изабеллой, любила рассказывать, что когда-то она была женой какого-то богача. В ее жизни были баллы, и слуги, и деликатесы, вкус которых Элли представляла себе крайне смутно. Безутешный супруг, оставшийся на Поверхности, говорила Белла, должно быть, все еще ее ищет. Элли как-то спросила ее, как же так вышло, что она оказалась в Подземье, да еще и без супруга. Белла тогда нахмурилась, сказала, что эти воспоминания все еще причиняют ей боль, и отказалась что-то рассказывать. Больше Элли не спрашивала, но в кругу их коллег было распространено убеждение, что Белла отлично врет. Как бы там ни было, в голосе ее, когда она говорила о Поверхности, звучала вполне искренняя печаль.

Сама Элли помнила Поверхность совсем иначе. Она была дочерью мелкого торговца, ни деньгами, ни знатным происхождением похвастаться не могла. К тому же, Элли обладала талантом оставаться незамеченной. Иногда ей казалось, некоторым людям, чтобы ее забыть, достаточно было просто перестать смотреть. У нее не было и тени сомнений, что ее-то никто не искал, а возможно, даже никто не помнил. Если б не подслушанные в доках странные слухи о том, чем чреваты попытки выбраться на Поверхность, она бы давно подчинилась возникающему иногда странному порыву вернуться туда и тем самым что-то доказать, хоть она и не вполне понимала, что именно и кому ей хотелось доказывать.

Белла закончила вечер, рассказав об одном из их коллег, которому, по слухам, удалось убить одного из дьяволов. Элли фыркнула и попросила ее не повторять всякую чушь. Изабелла рассмеялась, и Элли залюбовалась ее счастливым лицом.

— Тебе разве не хотелось бы попробовать, — спросила Белла, голосом на тон ниже, чем обычно. — Просто представь, вскрыть это тело, посмотреть, что у него внутри. Это было бы восхитительно интересно.

Элли почувствовала прошедшую по телу дрожь. Они с Беллой совсем по-разному относились к их профессии: для Элли это была работа, которая к тому же приносила немалые деньги и тем самым избавляла от всех забот. Изабелла получала от своей работы удовольствие, которое попеременно вызывало у Элли легкий страх и отвращение. Что, впрочем, совсем не мешало ей заниматься с подругой любовью.

***

Газеты самозабвенно спорили о том, чем вызван недавний всплеск активности Улыбчивого Джека. Один из ученых Соммерсетского колледжа написал статью, в которой утверждал, что Джек начал оставлять за собой знаки, потому что испытывает подсознательное желание быть пойманным. В другой статье ученый Бентического колледжа довольно изящно называл своего коллегу идиотом, не используя это слово, разумеется, и объяснял, что желтые улыбки на стенах — это оскорбление, Джек давал понять, что ему абсолютно нечего бояться с точки зрения полиции и хвастался своей неприкосновенностью.

Элли улыбалась и обновляла запасы желтой краски.

***

Весь день шел дождь, но к ночи погода наладилась, и они с Беллой решили отправить на прогулку. Они шли от доков, где Элли только что получила деньги за последнее дело, к карнавалу миссис Пленти и как раз протискивались по одному из любимых Элеонорой переулков, когда она почувствовала, как по шее едва ощутимо скользнули пальчики Беллы, и та приобняла ее за плечи.

— Скучно, — заявила она.

Элли недоуменно моргнула.

— Да, я думала, мы поэтому и идем на карнавал, — полувопросительным тоном сказала она.

Белла фыркнула.

— Потолкаемся пару часов в толпе и разойдемся по домам? Ну же, дорогая, — она придвинулась ближе и провела по шее Элли кончиками пальцев другой руки. — Разве ты не можешь угадать, чего мне хочется?

О, у Элли были аж две догадки, ни одну из которых не стоило пытаться осуществить прямо здесь. Но она не успела ничего озвучить, как Белла ловким движением вытащила из рукава гарроту, обернула ее вокруг шеи Элли, и та почувствовала сильное давление на горле. Она подняла руки и попыталась освободиться, но Белла держала слишком крепко. На выходе из аллеи Элеонора заметила прохожего и попыталась хриплым голосом позвать на помощь, но в ответ на едва слышный шепот, вырвавшийся у нее из рта, прохожий отвернулся и поспешил уйти. Элли почувствовала острое раздражение, но тогда у нее уже потемнело в глазах. Она потеряла сознание.

***

Какое-то время и пару шахматных матчей спустя Элли пришла в себя и, не поднимаясь с асфальта, огляделась. Судя по всему, она была все в той же аллее, вот только Беллы нигде не было видно, а напротив нее сидел на корточках, прислонившись спиной к стене какой-то мужчина. Губы Элли казались страшно пересохшими. Она приподнялась на локтях и в расположенной рядом луже заметила, что они были обведены желтой краской. Заметив, что она очнулась, мужчина широко улыбнулся. Элли медленно, словно неохотно, села на асфальт и уставилась на него.

— Спокойная. Это хорошо, — тихо и быстро сказал тот. — Не знаю, как мне нравится желтый, но мысль была умная. Пожалуй, тебя я оставлю.


End file.
